


Save Me From What I Want

by teenuviel1227



Series: Jaehyungparkian Threesomes [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Coming of Age, Eventual Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-01-28 11:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12605756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenuviel1227/pseuds/teenuviel1227
Summary: When they go on vacation for three months by the sea at Jae’s aunt’s beach house, this isn’t how any of them thought it’d go--the summer is full of love, sexual awakening, and things they never knew they wanted.Or the one where JaeBriPil go on vacation, end up losing their virginities to one another, and falling in love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am going to build this tag from the ground up. Join me? This is going to be three chapters.

When they left for the coast, Jae had three things on his mind: first was the fact that it was the beginning of their first summer post-college, that this may well be the last time the three of them are ever together for this long ever again. Second, of course, was that he would be isolated for almost three months with the two loves of his young life--funny, sweet but mysterious Wonpil, all dark eyes and quiet mouth, his smile lighting his face up like a sun cresting over a dark valley, a part of him somehow always out of reach, and also impetuous, goofy, outgoing Brian, surprisingly sweet and emotional despite the fact that, in Jae’s opinion, he somehow always manages to look like someone who just stepped out of a magazine: silver hair and killer eyes with a smile like the moon coming out to play. Third, was, well, whether or not Brian would make good on his promise of porn--and if he did, what that’d be like.

“I’ll take care of gas and of course, well, my aunt’s house,” Jae had said as they all sat sprawled in his dorm room, planning.

“I’ll bring food and drinks. I can cook--well, I’ll ask my mom for recipes,” Wonpil had said, lying belly-down on the carpeted floor.

Brian had shrugged, slipping the joint between his lips and lighting it up. “So I guess I’ll bring the porn?”

For three people who’d known each other almost four years, that was a topic they’d rarely broached: sexuality, lust, attraction. In particular, to other men. In particular, to one another. Aside from a couple of spin-the-bottle incidents (Jae had kissed their friend Sungjin once and felt nothing--but had kissed Brian on another occasion and felt like his heart was going to tear its way out of his chest) and a few rounds of seven-minutes-in-heaven (Brian had one steamy makeout session with Wonpil once, had come out of the closet with his lips kiss-swollen, neck full of hickeys), it was something they tiptoed around.

Tonight, as they sit in the living room of Jae’s aunt’s beach house with the laptop hooked up to the TV, the lights turned down low, all three of them a bit tipsy, Wonpil already slowly rolling a joint while the ocean rolls outside, licking at the aged but sturdy wood of the front porch, Jae gets his answer--well, kinda. Brian definitely brought the porn. Now, what about the other question. What _kind_ of porn?

“Alright, showtime,” Brian says, grinning as he walks back to the couch, flipping the remote in the air and catching it with one hand.

Jae licks his lips, trying not to give away that he’s nervous, that he’s never really done this before--sure it’s just jerking off with other people, sure they’re friends, but he’s worried about whether or not he can get off if it isn’t what he likes, he’s worried about whether or not it’ll be awkward after.

He scooches over, makes room for Brian. Brian’s shoulder brushes against Jae’s, Jae’s knee comes flush with Wonpil’s. He feels too warm even for a summer night, is sweating despite the fact that he’s only wearing a thin white shirt.

Wonpil lights up, takes a drag, the smell of weed and raspberry rolling paper filling the air. He passes it to Jae who puffs and then sucks deep, quick, taking in as much as he can and holding it there before letting it out in a thin, silver stream up toward the ceiling. Brian grins, taking the spliff and half-closing his eyes as he takes his turn, enjoying the warmth in his throat, the way the rolling paper is slick with all of them.

He hits play.

Jae’s heart is beating so hard in his chest he thinks it might be louder than the sound of the waves crashing outside. On screen, two men are kissing on a bed, their faces silhouetted but not clearly shown, the camera at just the right angle to obscure their identities. One man kisses down the other’s throat, pushing his legs apart slowly before leaning down to suck softly on his nipple. He kisses lower, lower, toward the hollow of his pelvis before kissing down his thighs, the flesh soft, giving way to the pressing of lips, the nipping of teeth. The other man begins to moan under him, bucking his hips, breath hitching. And then there is the wet sound of torrid kissing--the first man kissing the other’s cock, using his tongue to lave against shaft, cusp, back and forth before taking the length of him in deep, keeping his lips over his teeth for the most part but occasionally letting them come flush with the throbbing skin, putting on a show.

Jae is so hard it’s almost painful. He feels his cock grow too stiff too fast, lifting the fabric of his sweat pants, the head beating dry against the cotton of his boxers--but he isn’t quite sure what to do, not quite sure what the protocol is when it comes to these situations. He sits there helpless, waiting for someone to start, waiting for a cue, a sign that it’s alright to begin.

The man on screen straddles his partner, brings his cock flush with his hole. Fingers play with nipples, hands come to stroke, smearing pre-cum over the slit until the man brings himself down slow but sure.

The sound of a zipper, of velcro coming away, of fabric slipping off of skin.

Jae sees it in his periphery--Wonpil to his left, shimmying his board shorts down his hips, his erection springing free as he gathers himself into his hand, and Brian to his right impatiently tugging at his baggy jeans until they pool at his knees, palming himself through his underwear. Jae’s skin feels like it’s on fire, like if anyone touches him he will explode right then and there in that moment.

Slowly, Jae peels off his sweatpants, leaving it along with his underwear to gather at his ankles. He tries not to notice them peeking--Brian letting his gaze linger on Jae’s slender thighs as he pushes his underwear down and off him to stroke himself, Wonpil’s eyes flickering lower as Jae brings a hand to his cock.

There is the sound of slick flesh against flesh.

On screen, the fucking is soft but intense, sweet but torrid, hard, deep, the two men moaning into each others’ mouths, both of them aching for release as their bodies thrash against one another, the sheets coming to twist around them.

Jae is hyper aware, oversensitive now that the weed has kicked in fully. He feels the hair on his right forearm brush against the small hairs on Brian’s, feels Wonpil’s leg against his as he adjusts himself, lifts his hips to meet his hand, aching for some kind of release.

They go like this, cautious albeit passionate, self-conscious despite being especially wary of one another--and then the video stops mid-climax. The screen turns black, the _please reconnect HDMI cable_ text appearing on screen.

“Fuck,” Brian says, not taking his hand off of himself. “Jesus, I was so close too. I don’t want to get up to reconnect the damn thing.”

Wonpil is wordless, eyes half-closed as he strokes himself, heedless of the video disappearing, sweat beading on his upper lip, small moans escaping from his slightly open mouth.

“We don’t have to,” Jae says, breathless and bated himself. His head isn’t clear, his guard lowered by the drink and the grass and the pleasure coursing through his veins. “We could just do it ourselves.”

Brian meets his eye.

Wonpil turns to look at them.

Jae takes a deep breath, realizing only then the gravity of what he’s just said.

Slowly, he moves his hands off of himself, leaving his cock to lean, hard and leaking against his inner thigh. He traces figure-eights on the bare hollows of Wonpil and Brian’s hips with his pointer fingers, smiling as he hears their breath hitch.

“Fuck,” Brian says, squirming against the couch, against Jae’s touch. “Fuck, Jae, you’re crazy.”

_Maybe I am._

With that, he replaces their hands with his own, palming them both close and deep, keeping the flesh of his palm against the cusp, enjoying the different sounds that they make--Wonpil whining, mewling, his voice cracking and high, Brian moaning deep, low desperate, a line forming between his brows.

Wonpil turns Jae’s head toward him, kisses him on the lips, full-on, all tongue and teeth, lips flush against lips as Jae lets Wonpil lick into his mouth. With that, Brian starts to kiss Jae’s neck, bringing a hand down to stroke Jae’s cock. Jae finds himself pitching with pleasure, falling onto Wonpil as Brian moves onto him.

Everything is a flurry of sensations--Brian’s hands slipping under his shirt, pinching, flicking, rubbing at his nipples, Wonpil’s mouth warm and hot and wet as they move tongue-to-tongue. They go faster, surer, until Brian cums into Jae’s hand, all of him shuddering, trembling, his hips bucking as Jae keeps going. Brian is a mess, throbbing, thick cream running down his thighs. He is sated but refuses to give into the release, keeps his gaze level as he watches Jae and Wonpil go, wants to help. He takes his own cum into his palm before pinning Jae down, pushing his legs apart and using his own fluid to stroke Jae surer, wetter, faster. Wonpil meets his eye, smiles and leans down to help Brian, to lick at the tip of Jae’s cock as Brian strokes him. Jae throws his head back, bares his throat, struggling now to keep his rhythm on Wonpil going, to satisfy him too.

Jae cums thick and pulsing onto Brian’s hand, some of it getting on Wonpil’s lower lip. Jae tugs them both back gently by the hair and kisses them--first Brian, that same thrill running down his spine as Brian’s lips part, as their tongues meet, and then Wonpil, again kissing him hard, intense, leaving in him an ache for more as they pull away.

“Let’s take care of Pil?” Jae says breathlessly.

Brian nods. “Lay back, Pillie.”

With that, Wonpil lays across their laps, his hips nestled between them. Brian runs his palms up, between his thighs. Wonpil moans, his cock still achingly hard, desperate for touch, for release. Jae leans down to suck softly at his nipples until they’re small, stiff against his tongue.

Slowly, Brian brings his lips flush with Wonpil’s cock, kissing slow, letting his tongue flick up against the slit just long enough for Wonpil to rage against Jae and Brian, to mewl and whine and moan. Jae remembers what Wonpil had done for him, wonders if--slowly, he joins Brian, kissing Wonpil’s cock and letting his tongue meet Brian’s, both of them kissing up, down, around, keeping Wonpil's cock between them. They take turns taking him in, Jae taking him in as deep as he can before he can’t breath, lets Brian have a go. There is a sound not quite like choking, halfway between a moan and something else--all throaty pleasure and passionate aches.

Wonpil is sweaty, shaking, desperate for release, his hands gripping the fabric of Jae’s thin shirt. Finally, they let off and Jae goes fast, hard, relentless, working the head of Wonpil's cock with his hand until Wonpil creams on all of them, dripping between his legs, onto Jae and Brian.

“Fuck,” Wonpil says laughing and breathless. “Fuck, I hate you guys.”

Jae loves his smile, thinks he looks perfect lying between them.

“Wow,” Brian says. “I mean. Wow. What the fuck.”

Jae loves the way Brian's voice betrays what he means--the tenderness, the care, the implication of _please don't let things change--at least not for the worst._

Jae grins, knowing now that this is just the start of the best summer of his life.

"You guys are the best people I know."


	2. Chapter 2

It’s like a fever--one that Brian nevers wants to recover from.The days are hot, the nights cool before they become sweaty, full of passion, bodies against bodies, mouths kissing, licking, sucking, bringing to life something unlike anything he’s ever felt before. It all goes by too quickly as if time is moving like light in a haze, a beam through fractured glass. After that first time, they spend the nights sleeping in the same bed, curled around each other: Brian spooning Jae spooning Wonpil. They wake up to the sunshine pouring in through the big windows, white curtains fluttering in the breeze. There are kisses in the morning: soft and warm and slow, arms tightening around waists, noses nuzzling napes--warm breath, gentle hands. They spend the afternoons swimming in the ocean until the sun goes down, swimming until the tide creeps up toward the lowest step of the house and clambering up onto the wooden porch, leaving their sea things to dry. 

Good things come in threes--a saying Brian definitely thinks he’s taken for granted up until now. Blowing Jae is more fun when Wonpil is there to hold Brian’s hair back, teasing Wonpil until he cums untouched is never as enjoyable as when Jae is there to help him play with Wonpil’s nipples.

Although of course, it’s not so bad in twos either. Sometimes one of them will feel like being alone, when Jae is reading or Brian playing guitar or Wonpil cooking, and the other two will get caught up in each other: Jae dropping to his knees and pushing Brian’s knees open when they’re getting dressed in the bedroom, Brian hugging Wonpil from behind, slowly working his way down from the shell of his ear to the hollow of his neck, hands busy as they fumble with the waistband of his shorts. He’s heard Jae and Wonpil too through the walls--in the shower, out on the terrace, in the living room: slow kissing, loud laughter, and then the slick sound of flesh on flesh, moans that grow steadily louder until one of them breaks.

The month past has been all hands and mouths: everything  _ but _ that other act, the big S hanging above them like a hook, a question mark. The other night, as they’d sat watching another film, Brian had finally brought it up. 

The film was a comedy, something starring Seth Rogen, something he probably would’ve found entertaining if his mind hadn’t been elsewhere. 

“Have you guys ever had sex?”

Wonpil had hit pause, annoyed at having to shift his focus from the movie, but intrigued enough to comply. “You mean gay sex or sex in general?”

“Both?”

“I had sex with my girlfriend in High School,” Wonpil had said, shrugging. “But I don’t think it counted. Or I don’t count it--just because it didn’t feel like an awakening to me, not the way your first time should be, I think. You?”

Brian shook his head. “Never.”

“For real? I thought you were Straighty McStraight, fucking around with all the girls for ages.”

“Is that a compliment?”

Jae shrugged. “Well, I dunno. You’re attractive and--”

“--Jae?” Wonpil asked, putting a hand over Jae’s. “Have you--?”

“Nothing past making out and well, well now, like, blowjobs and handjobs and stuff.” Jae raised an eyebrow. “Do you guys want to?”

Brian didn’t answer, just took both their hands in his, interlacing their fingers together. 

“So, Friday we fuck?” Wonpil asked, eyes wide. 

Brian let go of his hand to hit him with a pillow. “Yes, Mr. Subtle. Okay. Friday, the fucking commences.”

Jae laughed, hit play on the remote. “Popcorn?”


	3. Chapter 3

They make a day of it--make a day of avoiding talking about it, avoiding touching each other or kissing for fear of breaking whatever fever, whatever haze or enchantment they all seemed to have been in for the past weeks: the summer sun, the salty air, the taste and feeling of each other, all of these things held in a delicate balance. In a way, it’s a mimicry of how all of it had started--each of them playing their role. Jae with the place and Wonpil with the nourishment and Brian with the materials they’d need.

Jae stays in the bedroom, trying to make it cozy for three, pushing the beds together, covering them in the duvet so that there were less rough bumps and partitions. He changes the sheets, fluffs the pillows, wonders if this is going to be alright, wonders if they’re going to make it out of whatever they’re attempting unscathed. Having sex with one person is trouble enough--doing it with two seems like a double-edged sword: twice the pleasure and also twice the worrying about whether or not it would feel good, whether or not they’d be alright.

Wonpil takes care of the food and the drink, chills the pink wines and the strawberries and chocolate bars for before--prepares the burgers for after, so they’d just have to fry them up in their haze of exhaustion. He moves the mini fridge into the bedroom, a reminder for all of them that tonight is the tonight. Tonight is going to happen.

Brian goes into town to the pharmacy to buy their supplies: condoms, lube, a disposable cock ring that vibrates--of course, he has no idea if it works, but at the very least, it’ll be good for laughs. When he gets home, the house is buzzing with preparations--he can hear Jae cursing in the other room as he looks through the cabinets for clean sheets, can hear Wonpil singing as he washes the dishes in the kitchen.

Quietly, he walks into the bedroom where Jae has just finished setting up.

“Hey,” Jae says, grinning. “You like?”

Brian looks around, takes in the beds pushed together, the arrangement of pillows before flashing Jae a thumbs up. “I do.”

“What’s that?”

Brian grins, watching Jae’s expression go form knowing abashedness to a full-on blush as he sees the extra __thing__  that Brian’s bought.

“Jesus, Bri.”

“Well I don’t __know__ if we’ll use it but the curiosity would kill me if I didn’t try.”

 

 

They start the way that they had that first night, but this time closer, this time without the need to watch other people’s pleasure to sate their own: they sit with their backs against the headboard, three of them still fully clothed--Jae in his oversized shirt and sweatpants, Brian in his undershirt and board shorts, Wonpil in his swimming shorts and polo shirt open at the chest. They kiss slow, let their hands wander, explore: Brian licking into Wonpil’s mouth as Jae’s hand finds his stiffening cock, starts to palm him through the fabric of his shorts--Wonpil reaching over to softly pluck at Jae’s nipples as Brian lets a finger trace the inside of Wonpil’s thigh, pushing up against his already-hard cock with the back of his hand. They take their time, exploring each other: now, Jae kissing Brian, now straddling him, letting their cocks come flush--now, Wonpil holding their erections together, stroking them both as they parted to kiss him in turn, as Brian pulls his shorts down and begins to stroke him, palm to flesh, as Jae licks his palm and runs it excruciatingly slow and maddeningly light against Wonpil’s now-stiff nipples, the thin skin of his ribs, the head of his cock leaking pre-cum. Wonpil keens, holding onto the headboard for balance.

A look passes between Jae and Brian as Jae gets off of Brian to kneel alongside Wonpil, Brian following suit. Wonpil grins at them, then, knowing that the balance has shifted to keep the equilibrium, knows that it’s his turn to play. He begins with Brian, looping one slender arm around his waist before leaning down to lick, nip at his nipples through his shirt until they’re taut, sticking up and out against the fabric. Brian lets out a soft moan as Wonpil kisses his way down Brian’s chest, stopping just short of the waist band of his shorts where he grins to look up at Jae who is watching, who is touching himself to the sight of Brian and Wonpil both reeling with want for each other.

Slowly, Wonpil undoes the drawstring on Brian’s board shorts with his teeth, grinning as he pulls the velcro latch open, Brian’s cock springing free--already hard, already pulsing. Without wasting any time, Wonpil shimmies Brian’s shorts down his hips and puts his mouth to work: he takes Brian in slow, slick, enjoying the feel of Brian’s thick cock, its head eliciting a soft pop as moves into, out of Wonpil’s mouth.

“Fuck, Pil,” Brian says, eyes half-closing in pleasure. “Holy fuck, your mouth is fucking gorgeous.”

At that, Jae moves closer, grinning as he comes up behind Wonpil, wrapping his arms around his waist, stroking his cock as he curls himself around Wonpil, licking at the lobe of his ear, letting his hard cock press up against Wonpil’s ass.

“Wow,” Jae says softly, whispering into Wonpil’s ear. “Look at you go, Pillie.”

Wonpil takes Brian in deep, letting the head of his cock come flush with the back of Wonpil’s throat. Jae grins, pulling Wonpil’s shorts off of him completely, kissing his way up Wonpil’s back and reaching over to stroke him close, deep, until Wonpil is moaning around Brian’s cock. And then, just as Wonpil pulls off of Brian, just as Brian is sure he’s going to explode if Wonpil keeps going, Jae parts Wonpil’s legs and slips himself between them, lying on his back.

“Christ,” Wonpil says, breathless, spit still clinging to the corners of his mouth, as Jae kisses the insides of his thighs, softly mouthing at his balls before guiding his hard cock into his mouth. Wonpil moans, the sound sharp, high-pitched in the quiet room.

“Oh fuck,” Brian says, wide-eyed, as Wonpil straddles Jae’s shoulders, pumping his cock into Jae’s mouth. “Holy fuck that’s so hot.

Jae pulls away for just a moment, a slick sound filling the air as Wonpil’s cock leaves his mouth. “Fuck my face, Pil.”

Wonpil obeys, going slow but deep, taking in the sight of his hard cock as moves into Jae’s delicate mouth, between his plush lips. Brian, not just content to watch, moves toward Jae’s legs, stroking him through the fabric of his sweatpants.

“You’re still fully clothed, holy fuck,” Brian says as he kisses the hollow of Jae’s pelvis, peeling off his sweatpants and throwing them in a heap onto the floor. “I’ll make it up to you.”

Jae moans as heat pools in his belly, Brian taking his cock into his mouth and licking against the underside of it, tongue playing with the slit, circling the head. Wonpil grins, knowing how hard it is for Jae to moan with him inside his mouth, knows how good it feels to have Brian’s mouth on him, and so he goes harder, faster until the only sounds in the room are of wet skin plunging into even wetter, warmer territory, Brian slurping and swallowing around Jae’s cock, Jae letting his throat pulse around Wonpil’s erection.

They let off as Jae lets out a high, desperate plea-- _I don’t wanna cum yet._

Wonpil grins, getting up off Jae but kissing him soft, slow first. Brian lets off, then, all of them taking a moment to brace themselves against the bed, all of them sweaty and heady with arousal.

Wonpil undoes his polo, tosses it onto the floor. Brian follows suit, kicking off his shorts pooled at his knees. Jae lets out a small laugh as he takes off his hoodie.

“What now?"

Brian grins, nodding toward the bedside table. “Now we have some fun, I guess.”

 

 

It’s Jae who ends up wearing the cock ring--they all decide it’s a good idea, seeing as how he’s the one closest to cumming, never quite having been able to step far enough from the edge of climax as much as he’d like. It keeps the pressure on, makes the relief much more gratifying. He lets out a soft moan as he slips it on. It’s just a toy, disposable: made of soft silicone and latex, but it serves it purpose.

Wonpil bites his lip, frowning.

“What’re you thinking?” Brian asks as squirts lube onto his hands, lazily stroking his cock.

“How are we going to do this?”

“Well,” Jae says from where he’s laying on the bed, barely daring to move. “I don’t think I can get up from here at this point.”

Wonpil grins. “Okay, I think I've got it.”

This is what they settle on: Jae lies on his back and thinks he might very well die of pleasure, everything too much, heightened, incredible. Brian licks, fingers him and Wonpil both open as they kiss, tongues hungry, teeth nipping against lips. And then Wonpil straddles him, slipping the condom over Jae’s cock before he rubs it slick with lube and guides Jae’s cock inside him. Jae cries out, the tightness, the warmth, the slickness of Wonpil sending desire shooting through him. Wonpil grins as he begins to rock his hips slowly, getting used to the feeling of Jae inside him.

“Good?” Wonpil asks, breathless.

“Fuck me--” Jae replies, reaching a hand up to stroke Wonpil, letting his thumb linger on the slit, the head of his cock.

Wonpil moans, bucks his hips harder, faster.

“--gladly,” Brian’s deep voice cuts in. Latex against skin, the slick sound of lube warming to skin. Jae lets out loud cry as Brian pushes into him--pain, stillness followed by pleasure, followed by the head of Brian’s cock moving in deep, deeper until it brushes against his prostate and a new flood of electricity courses through his body.

“Fuck,” Jae whimpers, voice, hoarse, breaking. He does his best to focus on getting Wonpil off, on making him squirm--but it’s too much, it’s all so much: Brian pushing into him deep and slick and sure, Wonpil riding him hard and fast, both of them pressed up against each other, Brian licking into Wonpil’s mouth, Wonpil’s hands pinching Brian’s nipples.

Jae cums first, spilling himself into the condom. Wonpil grins, making as if to get off him, but Jae brings a hand to Wonpil’s hip.

“Stay.”

With that, he turns on the vibrate function on the cock ring and both he and Wonpil let out a sound between a moan and a whimper, the vibration keeping his cock from softening, sending heat and want shooting up through Wonpil.

“Keep riding me--” Jae thinks he might actually die now, Brian going so fast, bottoming him out--and Wonpil following his request and bucking his hips, frantic for his own release. Jae gives Wonpil everything he’s got, stroking him close and fast until he cums all over Jae’s chest, his long fingers. Wonpil lurches forward, pulling off of Jae and toward his chest. Jae holds him close, kissing him soft.

“Fuck,” Wonpil says breathless.

But Brian isn’t finished--the cock ring keeps going and Jae is trembling from overstimulation.

“Bri--” he cries out. “Bri soon please--”

Brian lets out a low, guttural growl of pleasure. Jae is so wet, so fucking hot and slick and tight--he pushes in once, twice, chasing relief until finally, he finds it, slamming into Jae a final time and spilling himself into the condom.

“Fuck. Holy fuck."

With a sigh, Jae turns the cock ring off, shuddering as he starts to wind down. Brian lets out a giggle as he peels off the condom, plops down onto the bed beside him. Wonpil rolls over, snuggling into the crook of Jae’s arm on the other side.

“Holy fuck indeed,” Wonpil assents. “Wow.”

Brian turns to Jae, kissing his temples. “You okay?”

Jae nods, tightening his arms around Wonpil, around Brian. “Yeah--I just. Wow.”

A thought creeps into Jae’s mind, underneath the dizzying pleasure, the relief and disbelief that they’d done it, they’d __actually__ done it.

“Guys?”

“We won’t fall out of touch, right? I mean when the summer is over?”

Brian snorts. “You __wish__ you could get rid of us that quick.”

Wonpil lets out a loud laugh. “And after __that__  come on. You only find people you connect with like that so often. Dunno what you did to get so lucky, but I think I’ll keep you two.”

Normally, Jae would say something witty, have a quick insult or joke to throw back but for now, warm and sated and sweaty on a summer night with two of the loves of his young life, he’s content to listen and hold them close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long!!! :) Hope you guys enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> [Curious Cat](http://curiouscat.me/teenuviel1227).  
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/teenuviel1227)  
> [Blog](http://teenuviel1227.wordpress.com)  
> 


End file.
